


Nap Time

by PhasicDreamer



Series: A Guide To The Zombie Apocalypse [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Mrs.Grimes, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the new changes going on in Alexandria that called for Rick's attention it left the responsibility of looking after Judith on yours and Carl's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

With all the new changes going on in Alexandria that called for Rick's attention it left the responsibility of looking after Judith on yours and Carl's shoulders.

Not that you mind, you absolutely adore the youngest Grimes and it wasn't the first time you were tasked with the job of looking after her so you were more than happy to. Not to mention it gave you a reason to spend more time with your boyfriend.

“Hey babe, have you seen Judy's bottle?” Carl calls to you from the kitchen.

You pause your cooing and the bouncing knee, the child sitting there still giggling even after the ride came to a stop. Spotting the item behind the couch you're sitting on you scoop it up with one hand, the other cradling Judith to your hip.

You walk into the adjacent room to find Carl rooting through the cupboards, closing them after he fails to find what he's searching for with a perplexed raise of the brow.

Giggling, which catches the teen's attention; you offer the bottle to him, “It was behind the couch.”

He takes it gratefully and rewards you with a chaste kiss to the cheek, “Thanks darlin'.”

Judith begins fusing from your arms which Carl takes as his cue to get back to fixing her up her bedtime drink. You manage to keep her, for the most part, distracted and appeased while Carl worked swiftly.

“Here you go Judy, nice 'n warm,” Carl hands her the bottle which she immediately starts chugging causing the both of you to laugh.

Carl ushers his favorite girls back into the living room where the three of you settle in on the couch for Judith's nap. He pulls you into his chest protectively, his strong forearms wrapping securely around both you and his sister.

You lean back with a content sigh, more than happy to be sandwiched between the two Grimes. Folding your knees beneath you, Carl's long legs resting on either side of you, you take a moment to rest your eyes.

You may love babysitting the lil ass kicker, but damn did she manage to tire you out quickly.

Carl seems to read your mind, his lips pressed against your shoulder as he whispers, “Tired?”

You hum, indicating yes, yes you are, and he chuckles against your skin, “Go to sleep then, I'll be 'ere to watch Judith.”

That didn't seem necessary seeing how she already drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her empty bottle slipping from her grasp and rolling behind the couch. Neither of you bother picking it up and you can already see the conversation earlier repeating itself, knowing the both of you are sure to forget where it is.

Turning your head slightly you catch Carl's lips easily enough, seeing how he was already one step ahead of you, and you share a short, sweet kiss. Sure it wasn't as passionate as some of your other exchanges, but in a way the simplest things always seem the most intimate.

Pulling away you snuggle further into him, resting your head on his collar bone and tightening your grip on Judith, “Goodnight, Carl.”

Your breathes soon even out and Carl takes this time to marvel at the miracle in his arms.

His one eye gazes affectionately at you, his heart swelling at the way you wrap yourself around his sister, holding her as if to shield her from all the horrors of the world.

It's moments like this that make him want to drop down on one knee and ask you the question that he's been planning out carefully in his head for years now. He knows the both of you are still really young, but with the way the world is now he doesn't want to waste time following the rules of a society that fell a long time ago.

Carl swore to ask you to be his future Mrs. Grimes someday, but for now all of you could do with a little nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, but I think it adds. Short, sweet, and easy to write.


End file.
